


afternoon sun

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fear of Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday afternoon at Perceval Press. With Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened. Product of my imagination!

_Wilshire Boulevard, Santa Monica, sometime after 2012_

Perceval Press's offices weren't exactly offices, because Viggo liked it that way. It was really just a small suit, in the midst of Wilshire Boulevard. A few minutes away from Beverley Hills itself, but far away enough and isolated enough that people knew better than to disturb. Viggo had a place all to himself, with bright, full-length windows that allowed the bright sun and the glowing moon in. There was a big couch at the corner of the offices, facing towards the wall and away from the desks. It was where he liked to crash when he worked too late, poring over the books and taking notes.

Right now he had Sean in Santa Monica. He had Sean in his office, his body swallowed up by the voluminous couch cushions, pressed against the leather upholstery and the mismatched quilts that Viggo had thrown on the thing. The sunlight that streamed in - it was mid-afternoon - were bright on Sean's hair, and Viggo stroke a hand through it, leaning to kiss the sunstreaked stubble on Sean's cheek, kissing him gently.

Then he rocked his hips up. Just the smallest of movements, angling his hips just right, brushing against the spot inside. He smirked down at Sean, leaning in to kiss him, hot and wet and slow, with tongue and lips and teeth. It was a lazy Friday afternoon, a few hours until sunset. There were people in the office - his designer, at the very least, and Viggo had told Sean that he would have to be quiet so that Viggo's people wouldn't think that their boss had been kidnapped by an alien. He rarely abandoned his workaholic tendencies.

But it had been _months_ since he had seen Sean, and his love had not faded. No- it had possibly deepened, and Viggo kissed him again, inhaling Sean's gasps at his slow, shallow thrusts. It was less fucking than massaging Sean's prostate with his cock, feeling his clenching heat around him, feeling his skin on his own. Learning Sean all over again, to notice where he had changed, to bring up memories of kissing every inch of his skin until he could do it again.

"Viggo?" A female voice. Footsteps across the hardwood floor, coming closer. Viggo sucked in a deep, sharp breath.

 _Shit._ Viggo ducked down further and drew his legs up, and the movement pushed him even further inside Sean. Sean's eyes were wide beneath him, and he almost groaned before Viggo kissed him, hard and a little desperate, his own eyes wide. Of all the stupid things to do- he had forgotten to lock the damn door, because he almost never did, around here. There were very few employees for Perceval, but that was no excuse, and Viggo ducked his head down and breathed hard through his mouth - _quietly_ \- as he felt Sean's tension, clenching down on his cock, sucking him in.

Jesus Christ. Christ. Viggo's hand clawed at the side of the couch, his nails sinking into the leather- and held it there. No sounds. No noise. Right.

"Viggo- oh, shit, I think you're asleep." The girl was muttering, and her footsteps moved away from them, going further upwards. The desk, most likely- the desk full of papers and negatives and paints and canvases and everything that Viggo dumped on it on a regular basis. Viggo was distracted, because Sean was cupping his face with both hands, drawing him into a kiss- and drawing his legs around Viggo's waist and thrusting _up_. Tightening even further around him until Viggo wanted to groan and shout or just moan out of the pleasure he felt.

"Uh. If- you can hear me-"

This was wrong. So wrong. But he had his hand pressed beside Sean's head, and he was drawing his hips out minutely, and pressing back in. Slower and deeper, and Sean's jaw was slack as he dropped his head back, his lips curled around a soundless moan. Viggo was so aroused and so in love that couldn't even _think_. His hand clutched onto Sean's hip, a little too hard, trying to find his head out of the haze of lust and want.

"I'll just be putting the newest edition here-"

Too late. He thrust again, his free hand moving down to curl around Sean's cock, stroking him from base to tip, just once. Sean jerked, and they were so close that Viggo could feel the drawing up of his balls. This was actually a _turn on_ for him, and Viggo couldn't help but kiss him again, desperately, breathing him in as he fucked into him. He was close, so damn close-

"So when you wake up, it's just here, okay? I'm going off-"

Oh thank _god_ she was. Viggo pressed his forehead against Sean's collarbone, thrusting harder, sharper, trying to keep the soft, wet noises down. Trying to keep them completely silent so his employee would think he's asleep instead of fucking his lover into the couch right in the middle of the day with an unlocked door and the curtains open. Viggo gritted his teeth- he was so _close_ , and Sean's breathing was ragged, and he was biting his lips into a swollen red shape. Viggo lifted and angled his head, and they weren't kissing as much as exchanging breaths. Viggo could feel him shake in his arms.

"Have a good weekend, Viggo. Rest well."

The footsteps were heading towards the door again, and the door closed behind her. The moment Viggo heard the _click_ , he grabbed Sean by the hips and pushing him hard against the couch, lifting himself up and thrusting in, hard. He slammed into Sean, the sounds of their sex echoing around them. Sean arched, his fingernails tight against Viggo's back, digging into skin, and his lips parted, throwing his back as he came hot against their stomaches. Viggo kissed him, swallowed down the unspoken noises, and thrust one last time into that tight, welcoming heat.

His orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane, leaving him breathless and too hot, slumping over Sean on the couch. Viggo closed his eyes, pressing a kiss against the hollow of Sean's throat.

"D'ya think she suspects?" Sean said, and Viggo could feel his voice rumbling in the chest he was lying on. Viggo blinked at the question, lifting his head. Sean was smiling, a sharp, mischievous little smile that hid secrets at the edges.

"She saw me come in 'ere. Didn't think she saw me leave."

Viggo took a deep breath. Let it out.

"I need to work with her in the future, you know," he said, his voice almost conversational. He leaned an elbow on Sean's chest, pressing down to push himself up, pulling out of Sean. Sean grunted lightly, burying his hands in Viggo's hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Maybe ya should 'ave yer little discussions 'bout the books on this couch the next time," he drawled, and Viggo knew that this man was going to be the death of him.

Or the ruin, at the very least.


End file.
